


What If?

by GingersnapRal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingersnapRal/pseuds/GingersnapRal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how the story went when Levi Ackerman was captain of his squad: but what if it had been Petra Ral instead?</p>
<p>Petra Ral has just been inducted into the Survey Corps as a captain and must become a leader to her teammates. But what choices will be the right ones? Is there a right choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild Card

Chapter 1: 

Captain Ral. The title still sounded unfamiliar inside Petra’s head, or having heard other people address her as so. And yet, just a few days ago, she had picked out her squad, all of whom would be her comrades and family for as long as she lived. Oluo: a man who seemed foolhardy and egoistical, but was smart with his fighting and loyal to a fault (from what she had heard anyways). Eld, who had a loving wife at home, and was always ready with a joke. Gunter, who generally was quiet, but very insightful when he did have something to say. Yes, she had all her squad picked out, except…

She sighed, running a hand though short ginger hair. All of them except for one. Rules stated that the Captain must have four members on their squad: no more, no less. None of them really stood out to her….which wasn’t a good thing, considering the deadline was coming out. She was running very short on ideas at this point, and the stress of her new position wasn’t helping her much.

A sturdy knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. “Come on in” she called out, straightening her shirt and jacket.  
“Ral, I hope you’re doing well today”. Erwin closed the door behind him, smiling warmly.

“Ah, Commander!” she stood up quickly, nearly falling in her haste and saluting. “It’s an honor, Sir!”

“No need to be so formal, Petra. Erwin is just fine”. He settled down at the chair in front of her desk, folding his hands and looking up at her patiently.  
“Sir-I mean, yes, Erwin…” she sat down behind her desk, flushing slightly. /How embarrassing…/  
“Is there anything that brings you here for this visit…”

“One specific reason, actually”. Erwin leaned forward slightly, his expression growing a bit more stern. “Petra, I heard you are still in need of one more recruit for your squad.”

She gulped, looking down at her desktop. “Yes….you heard correctly”.  
“Why is it taking so long?”  
“I just…” She looked up, clenching her fists in her lap. “None of them seem right, sir! They don’t have the skill level, or the attitude for it…I’m not sure I /can/ find another one…”

“I see…” he leaned back. “What if I told you I had already found the person?”  
“Hmm?”  
“He’s rather new….but I guarantee you he is one of the strongest soldiers we have going for our fight for humanity. And his will is unwavering” his eyes glinted. “I guarantee you he would be a valuable soldier.  
She crossed her arms, biting her lip in frustration. “There has to be a catch.”

He sighed. “He is…not the best team member, yet. He has his reasons but…he is a bit of a loner. I think it may make awhile before he can learn to cooperate with others instead of being on his own”.

She felt herself getting frustrated: this just seemed like another dead end. “Commander…with all due respect, how does this make him a valuable soldier? If he can’t fight for others, how can he ever fight for humanity?!” She placed her hands on the desk firmly. “I won’t have him on my team if his actions make him a danger to others.”

 

“I know you can do this. Petra” He frowned at her stubbornness. “Why do you think we chose you as a Captain? Because you aren’t capable? You can be a leader to these people, give them hope” . She looked away, sighing. 

“I suppose…I don’t have a choice do I?”   
He smiled victoriously. “I’ll bring him to the meeting tonight: maybe then you can get a feel of his character.” He stood up, pushing the chair in. “You worry to much…also” he paused, sobering up slightly. “That man has lost a lot”  
“Haven’t we all?”

He shook his head, dismissing the comment. “He only joined recently, so please be patient with him. Like I said, he has his reasons”. He walked out, closing the door behind him firmly.

She sighed, leaning her forehead on her hands. Of course, it wasn’t an easy path being a Captain. /But I’ll do what I have to in order to keep my squad safe.../


	2. Induction

Chapter 2:  
Later that night, she walked hurriedly towards the center of the town where the meeting would be held. “I would be late to my own induction ceremony…” she muttered under her breath, not noticing the person quickly catching up with her.

“WAHOO, PETRA!” A tanned hand clamped hardily, causing her to stumble and yelp slightly. “So proud of my little friend!”  
“Jeez Hanji….I’m not little…” She tried to sound stern but a smile broke out across her face. Her friend of many years always had this effect on her, and now finally, they would be able to work together.

“Hehe, whatever you say. So, excited? Prepared for everything?”  
“Excited….and a bit nervous….” She frowned slightly. “I’m still waiting on my last squad member…”

“Mmm. Erwin told me. But they should be here tonight, right? You shouldn’t have anything to worry about!”

She opened her mouth to answer but suddenly found herself in front of a small lodge, Erwin and another member standing on either side. Erwin saw her and winked, motioning them in

Walking into the room for the first time, she could immediately see that they made the rooms for commanders and captains much nicer. The floors were wooden and plain, but a long oak table gleamed in the center of the room. A fire crackled off to the side (“It must be for show, it’s blazing outside”), and glasses of a deep red wine were set at each seat. She hesitantly sat down, Hanji plopping down next to her. /I wonder who the new recruit is….?/ 

She peered around carefully. The bald man with the impressive mustache? No, he was far too…elderly. He drank heartily from his glass, only after adding something suspicious from…a flask? She glanced to her right. A blond man with a mustache, with a serious looking blonde female sitting to his right? One of them? The blond man sniffed the air suddenly. Startled, she turned left. A man about her age, dark hair and disturbingly silver eyes. He seems disinterested with the events occurring around him, and instead was focusing on a smudge on the table. She raised her eyebrows. 

/Who could he be talking about?/ she wondered, sipping at her wine. The door shut suddenly, and the room silenced.

“Good evening everyone”. Erwin smiled warmly, taking position at head of the table. “We gather here tonight to discuss plans for the next expedition, as well as welcoming a new captain in our ranks”.   
Polite clapping filled the room for a second before he continued: “Mike, any news outside the walls?”

The blond man shook his head. “Nothing out of the usual…..just everyday titans, no more signs of shifters. They seem to border the forests as of late”  
“Good to hear: the newer squads will be heading out tomorrow for their first expeditions. So long as the titans are far off everything should run smoothly”.

“Speaking of, I’d like to introduce our newest captain: Petra Ral.”  
She stood up without thinking, saluting the room. “At the service of humanity, sir!”

There was a brief moment of silence until Flask Man laughed bawdily, lifting his glass. The blonde woman nodded in approval, and Mike sniffed at her (weird…). Erwin smiled and nodded slightly, and she sat down, flushing. Hanji slapped her on the back, and as she did, Petra looked off to the side. The dark haired man was staring at her intently, as if trying to measure her worth. She frowned, looking down at the table until it quieted down. 

“Now that that’s out of the way, let’s continue…”  
***

After the meeting, Petra said farewell to Hanji, before meeting Erwin at the door as the others walked out. 

“Well?” Erwin looked at her expectantly.  
“I’m just glad it’s out of the way…but…” she looked at him in confusion. “Was the new squad member there?”  
“You didn’t notice? Levi Ackerman.” He smiled. “The one who was more worried about the table.  
“…oh”

“Don’t sound like that. Given time I’m sure he’ll fit right in. Just remember what I said about him, that’s all. Anyways….he’s agreed to join, so you’ll be seeing him along with the rest of your squad tomorrow morning. Better get some sleep before then, Captain.”

“Sir.”

She said goodbye and went back to her cabin, stretching. /Finally, time for some rest…/   
“Petra?”

She turned, eyes widening at the voice. Her father stood in front of her, smiling hesitantly. 

“Could we talk for a moment?”


	3. Memories

“Father…” she grinned before stepping to him and embracing him warmly. “I didn’t think you’d be able to visit tonight…”

He returned her embrace before stepping back and smiling. “I had permission from the higher ups, since today was rather important. I’m so proud of you dear”

She beamed, leading him inside and pulling out a chair for him. “Thank you, father…” She stood on her tiptoes, pulling out a box of Mint tea for him (his favorite). She poured water in the kettle, setting it on the stove and waiting for it to heat. “I never thought this is where I would end up…I still have trouble believing it myself…”

“I don’t”. He said this with complete conviction. “Your mother was the same as you: strong, beautiful, and with a will of iron. You remind me so much of her….” He smiled faintly, his eyes showing memories going through his mind. 

She smiled as well. Of course the loss of her mother had hurt, and she had spent many years grieving. Now she liked to think she could live up to what her mother would have wanted. Her father was very strong too of course, and when Brienne had died he had been relieved from the Survey Corps. She was only two at the time. He did everything he could to keep them happy and healthy, making sure she was well fed, even if it meant he went hungry. 

Now she was going to make it up to him. The survey corps more than provided for their soldiers: she would give him a proper home, a lifetime supply of food….he would never want again. And she would feel like she was making a difference…

“Petra”. His words jarred her back into reality, and she realized the kettle was whistling. “Sorry.” She took the kettle off, pouring water into the two cups with the teabags, handing him one before sitting down with her own. She took one spoonful of honey, pouring it in her cup while he talked. 

“I am very proud….you have such a strong will”. His brows creased. “I am just asking you to be careful: don’t get in over your head.”  
“What do you mean?”’  
“I mean….” He looked down into his cup, dipping his finger into his tea. “If things get bad, I want you to run”.

“Run….you don’t mean..” she clenched her hands. “I can’t just abandon my squad, or my post…father…”  
“Your mother said the same thing….” He looked up at her, smiling bitterly. “She was the only one who didn’t come back alive.”

She looked away sadly. “You don’t need to remind me…” she paused, taking a breath. “I understand your concern, but I won’t abandon anyone..”  
“Then don’t abandon me!” he slammed a fist down on the table. Her eyes widened. There was silence for a few seconds, crickets chirping outside. 

He sighed, relaxing his fist. “I’m…sorry, Petra. I just want you to be happy, and safe…”  
“I know….”  
He sipped at his tea. “Do whatever you think is best dear. And remember: someone will always believe in you.” He smiled. “Your mother would be so happy with you.”  
***  
She embraced her father one more time before he left for home, waving over his shoulder. She waited until he was out of sight before closing the door and sighing.   
Tomorrow was going to be a big day, even bigger than today had been.  
She changed and shut off the light before lying down, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic will be updated on here as much as I can! I will also update on my tumblr (gingersnap-petra). Please send me a message on here or there to let me know what you think, or kudos if you like!  
> Thanks for reading! ^-^  
> -Gingersnap <3


End file.
